The European Patent Application EP 1 013 788 A1 describes a component system of an aircraft turbine that includes a plurality of component segments, which are each formed as shroud segments and are configured in a housing annularly about a rotor of the aircraft engine. Each component segment includes two mutually opposing abutment surfaces, which, in the assembled state, abut against an associated abutment surface of the respective adjacent component segment. To prevent or at least reduce a passage of hot gases through a gap located between the abutment surfaces of the component segments during operation of the aircraft turbine, sealing plates are inserted into slots of the individual abutment surfaces provided for that purpose in order to seal the segment joints.
To seal such segment joints of blade rings, turbine rings and the like, it is also generally known to use component segments having simple joints, respectively abutment surfaces, and to seal the joints by installing a circumferentially extending sealing plate over these component segments. Alternatively, component segments having fixedly mounted sealing plates are used, the sealing plates resting on the respective adjacent component segment or being held in slots or clamps.
In all of the known design variations, the sealing action is greatly influenced by the various tolerance chains, however, so that only a comparatively poor sealing of the segment joints can be achieved. Moreover, the use of individual sealing plates leads to a substantial assembly and disassembly expenditure, for example, and thus to correspondingly high manufacturing and repair costs.